


keep your charm where I can't see it (and your hands where I can)

by loupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is the biggest tease oh my god, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Games, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis, bc why not, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupiter/pseuds/loupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a week's break and Harry wants to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your charm where I can't see it (and your hands where I can)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittastyles (zaynlannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brittastyles+%28zaynlannister%29).



> This is me filling Fee's fun prompt for a fic based on [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDYocS6tLJk) video. (sorry this took so long xx)
> 
> Title from Arctic Monkeys' Temptation Greets You Like Your Naughty Friend.

Having this week off has really done wonders for Louis. He’s slept, eaten junk food, watched tons of TV and played FIFA to his heart’s content. He’s also managed to squeeze in a little early Christmas shopping for his Mum, Dan and the girls.

At the same time, Harry’s been out and about as he pleases, visiting people around London that he hasn’t seen in a while, going out at night for friends’ birthday parties and drinks. Louis doesn’t mind. As long as he gets to wake up slow and late to the warmth of his favourite person by his side or the familiar aroma of a hot English breakfast permeating from the kitchen, he’s a happy man.

So he’s been lying low for a while, but today he finally said yes to go to Funky Buddha with Liam. It’s been a while since he’s last partied and wouldn’t mind a night out. Harry’s been gone all day, no doubt shopping or visiting Nick. (He isn’t worried about Nick in the slightest –Louis and Harry are in it for the long haul; nothing’s getting in the way of that.)

He gets in the shower at about 8pm after eating some leftovers for dinner and turns the heat up high, clouding the bathroom with thick fog. He relaxes under the water, letting it loosen his muscles and warm his bones. He uses Harry’s favourite shampoo, just because he feels like tormenting him, even though Harry secretly loves the smell of it on him.

Louis gets out the shower, wraps a towel around his waist and opens the door of their en suite, releasing the steam into their spacious room.

With slight confusion he takes note of the slow-beat music coming from Harry’s dock that he’s pretty sure wasn’t playing before, but shrugs it off, smiling because it means Harry must be home, and makes his way to the wardrobe to look for an outfit for tonight.

He’s just chosen a pair of pants when the lights of the bedroom dim. He frowns and turns around to be met with the sight of Harry leaning against the doorway by the light switch. He looks so tall and striking in a black long sleeve shirt and his signature tight, tight jeans that hug his endless legs, all the way down to his leather boots. Louis is struck by that familiar feeling of warmth and fondness for this boy, which really never grows old.

Harry folds his arms, eyeing Louis up and down hungrily with a smug look on his face. Oh, so he’s in _that_ kind of mood.

“Like what you see, Styles?” Louis smirks and turns back to the clothes. “Turn up the lights so I can find some clothes please, babe.”

He doesn’t get an answer, nor does the room brighten, but it’s only moments later that he feels a warm presence behind him and a pair of large hands on his waist, holding him steady, stroking the skin there with purpose. Harry leans down and presses his lips to Louis’ neck, humming in approval. His curls tickle Louis’ neck, pulling Louis from his warm shower haze to full alertness.

“Love what I see, if I’m honest,” Harry murmurs gruffly against his skin, breath hot. “Hi.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and indulges him, leaning against Harry’s broad chest and tilting his head back. “Hey, love.”

He loves how Harry is just that much bigger than him. Big enough to occupy all of Louis’ vision, periphery be damned. His lips are warm and soft, ghosting up and down Louis’ neck. Louis’ eyelids flutter, threatening to close at the sensation.

“Where are you off to, hm?” Harry mumbles against his skin, his hold around Louis’ waist still firm.

It takes Louis a second to reply, distracted. “I, uh. Bar. Going out. With Li.” The kisses gets more urgent. “ _Jesus_ , _babe_.”

“Well,” Harry relents for a second, taking the pair of jeans and underwear from Louis’ hands. “I don’t think you should.” He drops the clothes, letting them hit the floor without a second glance.

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” Louis teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope,” says Harry, cheeks dimpling. He turns Louis around, pulling their chests flush against each other. “I think you should stay right here, instead. With me.” He threads their fingers together and leans down to kiss Louis’ neck again.

At this point Louis’ already hooked. There’s only a certain amount of temptation that he can resist from his boy and, truthfully, it was bypassed as soon as Harry put his hands on him.

“Hm. So you want me to just cancel my plans like they were nothing and spend my night with _you_ instead... Is that it?” Louis gives his last feeble attempt at being a little difficult, just for fun. These days it’s not too often they can have the night in together, so he’s not about to say no anytime soon. Sorry, Liam.

Harry nods and without warning leans down to press their lips together. Louis recovers from the surprise quickly and hums into the kiss, returning it, slow and willing, wrapping his arms around Harry’s lovely neck. He can never say no to kisses from Harry. He often wishes there were more hours in the day, just so he could dedicate more of his time to doing this. Their lips just know how to move together. It’s so well practised between them and he never tires of it.

He smiles and says against Harry’s mouth. “But, Niall is going too. Don’t you think they’d miss me?”

“Nah,” Harry replies with a grin, tracing his lips to Louis’ jaw and pressing hot kisses there.

“Oi, they’ll be fucking distraught,” he pokes Harry in the chest playfully.

“Of course they will,” Harry chuckles and pecks him on the cheek as Louis rolls his eyes again.

He then gives Louis’ bum a teasing squeeze and starts walking backwards, pulling him towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge he spins Louis around, pushing him down onto the mattress. He kicks off his boots before Louis lets Harry position them how he wants, Louis on his back and Harry straddling him. He lunges down to kiss him again, tangling their tongues together and sucking on his bottom lip.

Louis’ hands reach for his hair and twine the warm brown curls around his fingers, eliciting moans from him as their lips move together perfectly. Louis absolutely loves Harry’s soft hair, loves running his hands through it when they do this, loves its smell too (that’s two of his favourite things about Harry, in fact). He slowly drags his hands down Harry’s muscular and infinite back, allowing his nails to slightly dig in, and grabs the hem of Harry’s shirt, tugging it up fervently and tossing it off the bed. It reveals birds and chest and silver chain and muscle and pale skin, making Louis’ cock twitch at the sight of it all. He leans up a bit and latches onto Harry’s neck, sucking hard. Harry leans into it, eyes nearly closing with pleasure.

Next he goes for Harry’s belt buckle, well and ready to get him as naked as Louis currently is. But before he can open the fly of his jeans, Harry snaps out of it and pulls back.

Louis’ eyes flit up to Harry’s and he frowns. “Why’d you stop?”

Harry just grins his cheeky fucking grin. “I want to play a game.”

Louis props himself up on his elbows, looking up at Harry, and strokes his fingers up Harry’s smooth chest. “What kind of game? Don’t tease, Styles,” He scrunches his nose when Harry grabs his hand and firmly pins it to the mattress at his side, with mischief in his eyes.

“I’ll tell you how to play, babe. You have to behave though.”

Louis sighs, but concedes, watching Harry and waiting. Of course he’ll end up doing what Harry wants. He never says no to him (a fact that the others just _love_ to rag on him about), why bother lying to himself? He doesn’t say anything, just raises an expectant eyebrow.

“Thank you,” Harry’s dimples appear with false innocence. “So, how it works is,” he leans down slowly, and finds Louis’ lips with his own. “We start kissing,” he murmurs against his mouth and then connects their lips properly. “Mmm,” he giggles. “And,” their lips move slow and lazy, “we don’t stop kissing…” he pauses a second to nip at Louis’ bottom lip.

“Until?” Louis whispers.

“Until one of us touches the other.” He kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth. “You’re also not allowed to touch yourself,” he smiles.

“And what happens if we break the rules?” Louis asks, cupping Harry’s jaw and kissing it.

“Then,” Harry takes Louis’ wrist and pins it down again gently with a smirk, “you lose. And the other person gets to do whatever they want to said offender.” He leans down and kisses Louis’ shoulder, teeth grazing it slightly.

Louis shivers at the sensation. He loves games. There’s not a bone in his body that isn’t competitive, and besides, the punishment could be way worse couldn’t it? He can do this. Easy.

“You think you’re so hard to resist, eh?” he grins, licking a stripe up Harry’s neck. You’re _on_ , mate.”

“Fantastic, _pal_.” Harry smirks.

“You are damn lucky my arse is between me and the bed.”

“Yeah, well, we do need an even playing field here,” Harry snorts. “On the count of three, yeah?”

Louis nods, sitting more upright and sticking his hands up to show he won’t touch, making sure they’re nowhere near Harry’s body.

“’Kay,” Harry settles himself comfortably on Louis’ lap and sticks his hands behind his back, as if he has handcuffs on, the kinky bastard. “Ready? Three, two, one…. Go.”

Louis surges forward, lips determined, to kiss the damn smirk off Harry’s face. He captures his mouth and kisses him hard and enthusiastically while still making sure his hands are in the air. It’s a little uncomfortable, but he’s Louis fucking Tomlinson, okay. He can handle this.

Harry kisses back with just as much eagerness, but he does it slowly, much like how he speaks. Louis can’t help but slow down slightly to match his pace as Harry drags his lips against his. It’s hot and wet and lazy. Louis slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth, licking into it and sighing with contentment. His arms are starting to ache though, so he puts his hands next to him on the bed. Harry’s still straddling him and Louis is still in his towel, half hard.

They keep going for a couple of minutes, kissing each other silly, switching the positions of their heads from left to right every now again. The slow and diabolically sultry music coupled with the hazy atmosphere of the room is really not helping the situation in Louis’ towel. Harry drives Louis crazy, nipping at his lips, grazing his teeth against his skin gently. Louis just growls and sucks on Harry’s tongue, eliciting moans from the cheeky bastard in return. He really is such a tease.

This rings even more true, and Louis’ frustration begins to manifest, when Harry, hands still clasped behind his back and without detaching their lips, grinds his hips down into Louis’, causing his eyes to shoot open and a yelp to escape his mouth. He pulls back to stare at Harry.

“You’re such a little shit.”

Harry just smiles innocently, saying “That’s not nice, Lou,” as if he doesn’t know _exactly_ what he’s doing, before leaning in again and attaching his lips to Louis’ neck and beginning to suck a mark there. Louis is hit with the clean floral smell of Harry’s hair again and he feels a rush of blood down to his cock, nearly fully hard.

Shit. This is way more difficult than he thought. He _really_ wants to touch Harry right now. He wants to run his hands down his chest, his pecs, feel the contours of his strong, firm abs, wrap his fingers around his cock.

But he will not lose this game.

So he decides to take control and latches his own mouth onto Harry’s throat and sucks hard, soothing the skin with his tongue when Harry moans. He bites gently and inhales roughly against Harry’s damp neck, smelling his favourite scent and grinning.

“Is that all you’ve got, mate?” Louis taunts.

“Mmm,” Harry laughs quietly and breathily. “Not quite.”

And with that he lifts his butt off Louis’ lap to support himself on his knees and in the next second he drops and grinds his groin against Louis’. Hard. Louis can feel the stiff outline of his cock through the towel and jeans and he lets out a choked exhale from the overwhelming jolt of pleasure it gives him. Fuck.

Harry lifts off immediately and goes back to his knees so their crotches don’t touch. But Harry doesn’t stop there. He drops again, slow and dirty, and lifts again after another second.

He’s absolutely torturing Louis, whose cock is now fully hard and leaking under the towel. He needs more friction so badly.

“You’re cheating, Har- _Fuck_ ,” he gasps as Harry does it again.

Harry grins smugly, and says, rather breathlessly himself, “Never said I wouldn’t play dirty, Tommo.”

Louis’ arms are aching badly and he’s got the devil on his lap and he’s so hard and he needs relief like he’s never needed it before. He’s not sure how long he can keep this up.

Harry bucks down one more time and this time Louis cants his hips up to meet Harry’s in the hope of getting what he wants. And he does, for one brief moment. It’s beautiful, and the pleasure courses through him and soothes his senses momentarily, but it disappears so soon afterwards. It’s too good to not get back.

And that does it. He simply needs to get off.

Fuck the game, honestly.

He waits for Harry to do it again and when he sinks down once more he takes the younger boy by surprise, grabbing him by the hips, digging his fingers into the smooth flesh of his lower back, holding him in place, grinding their pelvises together and letting out a loud groan of satisfaction. He thrusts up against Harry and simultaneously pulls Harry down to direct his thrusts to the right spot.

For a few moments Harry’s smug smile vanishes, replaced by a closed-eyed look of pure pleasure and his own relief. But then he _somehow_ manages to detach himself from it, opening his eyes slowly and letting a triumphant look spread over his face.

“Uh uh,” he tuts, taking hold of Louis’ wrists and unwrapping them from around his torso. “Looks like we have a loser.”

Louis lets out a frustrated sigh and flops his head back onto the mattress.

“Fucking hell. You’re evil.”

Harry lets out a theatrically villainous cackle and crawls further above Louis, pinning his arms next to his head. “Just goes to show that you only win at games when they’re played by _your_ rules.”

Louis just makes a grumpy face because he absolutely hates losing and shifts uncomfortably because his cock is still _aching_. He thrusts his hips slightly upwards, seeking contact but receiving none. Of course.

“So what’s my punishment, then?” He’s not bitter at all.

Harry pushes Louis’ wrists against the mattress above his head once with a firmness to clearly warn him to keep them there. Then, with a wink, he slinks back down Louis’ body, slowly kissing his chest and stomach, teasing him with a bit of teeth, fingers dragging down his sides, making Louis’ squirm with anticipation.

Why the fuck did Louis think he could do this? He’s in way over his head.

When Harry reaches his crotch, he looks up to lock eyes with Louis, and without breaking contact, opens the towel to finally expose Louis’ throbbing cock. _Fuck yes_ \- at least Louis is going to get a blowjob out of this. It’s the least he deserves for putting up with the cruel antics of the bastard he’s chosen to spend his life with.

Harry nips at Louis’ hipbone, placing little bites in a line down to his inner thigh, ignoring his cock, and licking the hot skin around it, nuzzling the hair there and breathing hot hair. Driving Louis mad.

“ _Harry_ ,” he moans, tilting his hips up, about to moves his arms –

“Don’t move, Louis.”

And before he can protest he feels the warmth of Harry’s tongue licking up the underside of his cock.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathes.

Harry holds Louis’ balls in one hand, rubbing them gently, and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. But he doesn’t suck. All he does is bob his head up and down his length, _without any_ _pressure_. The pleasure from warmth and wetness merely trickles through Louis, but the lack of friction feels like it’s causing him physical pain. His breathes heavily, draping his arm over his face, nearly screaming into the crook of his elbow. It’s so little that it actually feels like too much. The actual lack of relief is causing him to feel everything.

Louis thinks this is worse than all the punishments and groundings and detentions he’s had in his entire lifetime combined.

Harry’s stopped bobbing his head and has switched to licking the head of his cock, holding him at the base with one hand. This starts to feel better. But it’s nowhere fucking near enough.

“For shit’s sake, Harry, suck me off already. FUCK,” he practically yells.

Harry lifts his pink, plump lips off him. The breath from his mouth hits Louis’ wet cock and it just feels cold enough to wind Louis up. His self-control is hanging on by a thread.

“Hm,” Harry feigns thoughtfulness, tapping his bottom lip lazily. “I actually don’t think I will.”

He looks Louis in the eye, then. There’s something challenging in his gaze. As if he’s daring Louis to do something about it. His mouth twitches slightly and Louis _knows_. He knows Harry is just as worked up about this as he is, can see him very subtly thrusting down into the bed restlessly. This is driving Harry just as mad as it is Louis.

And it’s that thought that drives him past the brink of control, makes him sit up, grab Harry (who goes rather willingly, as if this was his plan all along) and switch their positions.

“ _Fuck_ _your rules_ , Harry Styles,” he pants as he straddles Harry and, without a second’s hesitation, fumbles for his goddamn belt, flinging it open and unzipping his fly. He wrenches the ridiculously tight jeans down his hips, Harry wriggling them to help him out, their movements frantic and hurried.

Harry twists and stretches a little to reach over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube as Louis finally gets his jeans off.

Louis scoffs at the fact that Harry isn’t actually wearing underwear. He should have guessed. Oh well, it makes his job easier. He kneels and knocks Harry’s knees apart, running his fingernails up his thighs, loving the breathy noises Harry makes.

Harry tosses the lube at him and Louis catches it instantly, flipping the cap and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Harry murmurs hurriedly.

If Louis wasn’t so hard and desperate to get inside Harry he would tease the shit out of him, make him suffer like Harry did to him. But right now all he can think about is getting off as soon as possible. He drags his fingers down till they reach Harry’s hole and without hesitation slides his middle finger inside, slightly faster than he usually would. He works at the ring of muscle, thrusting in and out until Harry asks for another.

With the two fingers inside him, Harry’s writhing in front of Louis, his cock swollen and leaking pre-come. He begins to reach for it to no doubt jerk himself off but Louis quickly flicks his hand away with a vengeful snort.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Harry lets out a frustrated moan and flops his head back, exhaling into his hands. “Shit. One more, Louis.”

As long as he’s got Harry in a state like this, Louis’ alright. He complies, inserting a third finger, and really stretches him out, ready to fuck him already.

“You good?” he asks after a few moments, a little breathless with how much he’s aching for it.

Harry says nothing, just nods vigorously, his eyes squeezed shut.

Louis pulls his fingers out and leans forward on all fours above Harry. Just to prolong the suspense and give the bastard a taste of his own medicine, he ducks his head and licks up to and around Harry’s left nipple, finally sucking it into his mouth and tugging on it gently with his teeth.

Harry’s reaction is immediate. He sucks in a sharp breath and his back arches upward. “Oh my _god_ ,” he pants.

Louis grins around his now puffy red skin, feeling satisfied and moving on to his other nipple. Harry continues to writhe beneath him, nearly coming apart, grabbing on to Louis’ hair and tugging.

“What do you want Harry?” Louis looks up at him.

“Lou _please_ , fuck… I-“ he breathes.

“What? Didn’t quite catch that, mate,” he grins. He’s quite impressed with himself at how well he’s managed to keep it together. But getting revenge on Harry has been too much fun to pass up.

“Fuck me,” Harry practically yells, as Louis pinches a nipple one last time.

“God, you only had to ask, love,” he chuckles, getting to his knees and lining his cock up with Harry’s entrance, finally, _finally_.

“Come on, come _on_.”

Louis doesn’t wait any longer. He pushes in, slowly, but with intent. The heat around his cock is searingly perfect. It feels so amazing, getting what he’s truly wanted all night.

When he’s fully inside, Harry’s head falls back onto the pillow. He wraps his legs around Louis’ torso, pulling them as close together as possible. Louis places a hand on Harry’s abs and the other on the bed to support himself and begins to thrust in and out, quick and short movements back and forth.

And it’s so _good._

With every thrust a wave of pleasure courses through him, forcing him to continue, keeping him hooked, always wanting more so it begins to build. And Harry is perfect. He always is, with his hair matted to his sweaty forehead, his lips parted around moans, his cheeks flushed as his stomach muscles clench and unclench in sync with their body movements. He’s so beautiful like this.

Louis keeps going, the pressure building and climbing, muffled murmurs of _yeah_ s and _oh god_ s coming from one or both of them (he doesn’t know anymore) and the sensation of Harry tightening around him all amounting to the great pressure forming in his core.

“Harry… gonna come…”

“Sa-same,” he pants.

Louis wraps his fingers around Harry’s cock, pulling him a few times before he cries out and spills over Louis’ hand, coming hard.

Watching Harry’s face as he comes is what finally drives Louis over the edge and soon he’s coming too, shutting his eyes so tight that he sees stars. His orgasm washes over him, lulling his body into a state of total relaxation and serenity. He flops down on top of Harry’s broad chest, taking a few moments for them to both gain their breath back.

Harry grabs Louis’ face and plunges his tongue into his mouth, kissing Louis hard. Louis returns it with as much energy he can muster, letting their tongues trace each other. They break apart and Louis lets out a shaky breath.

“Christ, Styles. You really had that coming.” He rolls over onto his back next to Harry.

Harry just laughs and reaches for Louis’ hand, pulling it up to his lips and smacking a loud kiss to the back of it.

Louis shakes his head fondly. He gets up slowly, muscles complaining, to wet a cloth in the bathroom and returns, wiping Harry down and then himself.

After he chucks it in the wash he turns to find Harry’s arms open and inviting him in. He sighs and curls up against him, Harry wrapping his big silly limbs around him. They smile at each other, basking in their post-coital haze.

“Where’d you learn to be such a tease? It’s actually mad,” Louis nudges him with his shoulder.

Harry grins. “Well, don’t tell anyone but my dear mother did give me excellent tips when I was young lad. She said I’d have the boys grovelling at my feet in no time-“

He bursts into laughter when Louis smacks his arm.

“Ugh, you’re awful. Remind me again why I like you.”

“Hm. Not sure. Is it the dimples? Most probably the dimples.”

“Should’ve known you’d be a menace as soon as I set my eyes on those damn things three years ago.” Louis shakes his head.

“Sounds like someone’s still upset at being the loser,” Harry singsongs, though he’s smiling. He reaches up to run his thumb along the stubble on Louis’ jaw. “Beardy.”

“Maybe. Just a little. And you love it.”

“Yeah. Also love you, to be honest.”

“Huh. I love you too, funnily enough.”

A big dumb grin spreads over Harry’s face. “Can we watch Gogglebox or something? I recorded it the other day and I don’t feel like sleeping yet.”

“Sure, babe. You know my terms though,” he answers, patting Harry’s cheek.

Harry rolls his eyes, smile still plastered on. He gets up, naked as the day he was born, and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare Louis’ favourite tea. Because of course he does. He’s going to spend a night in with his favourite boy. It’s the dream. Really, it is.

So yeah, this week off is doing wonders for Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I need to go to bed.  
> Tweet me @loupiter  
> yay


End file.
